


The Evil We Share

by orphan_account



Series: The Evil We Share [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Clark, Drama, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Multi, Past Relationships, Top Bruce, Unrequited Love, serious angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark tells Diana about Bruce even when Clark and Diana were dating following with Dick having some unrequantired feelings from the billionaire including with the Two characters: Harper and Cullen Row hiding from their father and suddenly taken in the Wayne Manor and with by the secret Court of Owls hunting Batman. Along with a threat at Metropolis so big the whole Justice League has to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SuperBat fic. Please support me! ^^

Clark can't stop...

"Ah! Bruce! H-hah!" The moaning, clawing the back of the one he loves. The tears that shed from the intense pleasure. The fullness, stretchness, the deep cock that thursts into Clark.

 

Bruce won't stop...

The grunts that spill out of Bruce's mouth. The brutal thrusting that Bruce gave Clark. The banging of the one thousand dollar designer headboard.

Bruce was extra passionate tonight. Possibly because of some jealousy between Diana and Clark after a win at the battlefield. Bruce knew about Wonder Woman. Clark and Diana went out after Lois' divorce with Superman. Though it was a mutual divorce. Lois was a lesbian. And Clark was gay. Although right after the news were brought Diana spilled her feelings to Superman. The loving, gentle, caring man didn't want to break her heart or tell his secret. Bruce's thrusts got harder and more brutal. Having Clark moan loudly. Clark's body searched soon hovering in the air. "Wow...you feel that good?"Bruce asked smirking. "Don't hold back." Clark continued to moan. 

"A-almost c-coming!" Clark cried. Bruce kept with the brutal thrusts.

Clark couldn't even cry out anymore. All their were was small whimpers and cute little chokes. Bruce hit the spot again making Clark shoot heat vision out of his eyes. 

Clark came a lot and after a few thrusts Bruce followed as well. The men breathe rapidly as Bruce picked up Clark onto his lap. Kansas Boy hold the billionaire's cheeks whispering "I love you." to his ear. Clark's thighs still tremble. Bruce didn't reply but only gripped the man's hips kissing him sweetly.

Clark understands. Between the situation of Clark and Diana how could he reply back? Though Clark Kent can't have all the blame. 

Clark knows about Nightwing. Nightwing's feelings for Batman. Dick's feelings for Bruce. Bruce denied it, completely ignoring the situation. Ignoring Dick's feelings...Bruce had Clark,the only one he wanted. The only one he wants to be with.   
  
"I'm amazed the ceiling didn't burn!" Clark said with surprise. 

"Yeah, I put in heat ray resistance for my ceilings last time you did that.Don't even have control with your power during sex..." Bruce replied. Clark blushed pushing Bruce's shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

Bruce smirked giving a peck on Clark's cheek. 

_Beep! Beep!_

Clark's phone was ringing with the ID name: **Diana**   

Clark widen his eyes but picked it up anyway. Damn his manners.   
"Hello?" Clark's voice was audibly horsed.   
"Hey Clark! Where are you? I wanted us to celebrate together tonight! Where are you?" Diana said sweetly.  
  
"S-sorry I'm with Bruce he invited me over for drinks at Gotham..."  
  
"Wow that was oddly kind of him. I can join you guys if you want!"  
  
  
"N-No it's oka-ah!" Clark squealed on the phone by Bruce latching his mouth on one of Clark's nipples. Pulling the other on instantly as Bruce slid his cock out of his lover's ass making Clark gasp out desperately trying not to moan.   
  
"Are you okay?" Diana asked,worried.   
"I-I'm fine I just gotta go. Bye." Clark stuttered hanging to phone up. 

Bruce stopped his teasing as Clark glared at him.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Clark hissed. Bruce boredly looked at the man saying "I'm sick of being an adulterer. You tell Diana or I will..." 

Clark hesitated but nod his head. He loved Bruce too much he didn't want to lose him. Bruce wrapped Clark around his chest. The man without his glasses traced his index finger on Bruce's scars. The scars of when Bruce Wayne was Batman:The Dark Knight. The lied down on the bed as Bruce still held him tightly. The closed their eyes in a deep slumber.  
~  
It was around 7 a.m. when Clark woke up alone. His cape as Superman over him like a blanket. The sweet smell of maple syrup and homemade pancakes made Clark hum seeing them on a nightstand next to the bed. There was a note:  
  
                                                                    _Had to leave early for a emergency meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Alfred made so pancakes for you. Just the way you like them.  
                                                                                                 -B_

Clark blushed at Bruce's kindness. Clark didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to be with Bruce for the whole day. After a almost out right war the Justice League dismissed why couldn't Clark relax for a day? With the one he truly loves. Not to mention he needed to tell Diana the news about him and Bruce. Superman and Batman's relationship.   
_Maybe I'll call in today..._ Clark thought.  
~  
"Ah! Diana! Yes! Please more!" A woman screamed in pleasure. Diana smirked pinching the woman's nipple  
"Don't worry Lois you'll get more..."


	2. To The Party

“You think that is going to fix our logo? Sorry but we need something better. Sadly to say, all these look like poor prototypes” Bruce said sighing. He stood in front of the directors of Wayne Enterprises. One of the directors growled lowly, for it was his logo design. Bruce Wayne, C.E.O of Wayne Enterprises taking the place of his father after Thomas’ death. Bruce played a public persona of a aloof playboy that’s all money and some brains. Although in reality he might as well be Einstein. Bruce also doesn’t take women out, anymore that is. No more one-night-stands or even the famous saying, “hump and dump”. Bruce Wayne already had someone which was –the one and only!- Clark Kent a.k.a Kal-El. Bruce doesn’t say it aloud but he loves Clark. Well of course he couldn’t say it if Clark has Diana Prince still lingering around the two’s relationship.

Bruce was just about to continue until the small intercom on the wall spoke by the receptionist, Mrs. Turner said, “Mr. Wayne, You have a visitor by the name of ‘Clark Kent’. He says he has something for you. Should I bring him up to your level?” Bruce went to the intercom pressing a button responding, “Yeah, bring him in.” Bruce let go of the button now facing the bunch of directors staring at him curiously. “I think this meeting is over. Hopefully we can continue this next Tuesday.” Bruce said. The directors immediately got out of the room. The started to mumble and speak about Bruce's gala for the evening. Bruce was alone in the conference room with the stack of papers for the logo. A small creak of the door caught Bruce's attention. Soon Clark was standing there in jeans and Bruce's designer black jacket. Wearing his glasses and Converses, Clark was holding a steaming hot apple pie. Clark kicked the door softly making the door close shut.

"Hi B!" Clark chimed sweetly.  _Cute_ , Bruce thought. 

"Hey Clark...is that pie for me?" Bruce asked "The whole pie?"

Clark looked down at the pie sheepishly saying, “You don't have to eat it all. You can give slices of pie to your co-workers.." Bruce nod going up to Clark smirking. Clark put the pie down on the table and soon felt Bruce's hands gripping Clark's behind. Clark flushed looking at Bruce's sexily sneaky face. Bruce purred, "You’re the only slice of pie I need..."

"Not yet. Tonight, after you’re gala. Daily Planet needs a scoop on Bruce Wayne! Plus.." Clark paused looking away from Bruce to the side "I need to meet up with Diana to tell her about us." Bruce -almost instantly- took his hands away from Clark's ass. There was a awkward silence between the two until Clark said, "Well I need to fly to Metropolis before the chief gets on me! He said I can't have a day off today since your gala!" He pecked Bruce's cheek rushing out of the room.

~

Clark flew quickly to Metropolis and landed in a alleyway straightening his jacket. Clark usually where’s a suit. Although he didn't bring one with him when he went to Bruce's place. Knowing the Daily Planet they'll possibly do a head line on him. Getting out of the alleyway he started walking to the building of the Daily Planet. Jimmy was the first to greet Clark when he first walked in. Also, the only two homosexual guys there. Well, Jimmy's bisexual. 

"Hey Clark where ya' been?" Jimmy asked curiously. Clark only looked at Jimmy putting a finger over his own mouth, shushing him and giving him a mysterious wink. Jimmy squealed like a schoolgirl whispering, "With who~?!" Clark only giggled saying," I have to keep some of my secrets." Jimmy naturally whined as Clark Smirked. The orange headed pouted with Clark, like how in the hell can Clark have all the fun?! Just by that time Lois walked into the newspaper building rushing. By the way she looked she had messy hair, no makeup (not even lipstick), and her button up suit was unbuttoned two, no three buttons. She was a panting mess as well.

"Wow Miss Lane! Rough morning?" Jimmy asked. Clark only did a welcoming smile. 

"That isn't your damn business now is it Jimmy Olsen!" snapped Lois. Jimmy jumped from the loud outburst. Clark's smile disappeared, slightly narrowing his eyes. He said, "Do we need to talk?" Lois glared at Clark which he didn't understand.

"Shut the hell up Clark! Just leave me the _fuck_ alone!!" Lois shouted violently. Clark instantly went quiet noticing how upset Lois was.  She stormed off, one thing Kansas Boy could see was that in Lois' eyes she was heartbroken.

~

"Yo,Harper! You better go home your brother sounds pissed!" Harper's boss yelled. 

 _Great_ , Harper thought. She stopped her work rushing out of the underground to her apartment. Once she was out of there she realized how dark it was.

 _Now just what time is it?,_ Harper thought. She quickly got her keys out scrambling to get the key into the lock. Once she opened it her brother was standing right in front of the door with a daring glare. "Heh, heh, heyyy Cullen" Harper chuckled nervously

~

"Really Cullen? You're not going to talk to me?" Harper whined. 

"Shush! I'm working on your hair and after that you can do mine." Cullen said with a hint of tease. He started putting bobby pins in Harper's hair as he tried to lay it out well.  
"Why should I do your hair if you can do it yourself?"

"Because I need Tim Drake or even Dick Grayson (or Tim Drake) to fall in love with me of course! Also you need a little someone as well..." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Please as if I want any of Bruce's pet orphans." Harper laughed humorlessly. Cullen thinned his lips, retrieving the mirror for Harper. She looked seeing herself in a red strapless dress with white gloves and high heels. Cullen was already in his black tuxedo. Harper was disgusted at how girly she looked but didn't comment on it. She only motioned Cullen to sit down on the wooden -almost broken- chair. She started to comb out the knots of Cullen's hair.   
"Goodness is your hair a forest?" Harper chuckled. Cullen snickered as well. The reason why Harper didn't say anything was because that she knew going to this gala would be the best thing that Cullen would ever be in or be happy for. As they try and hide away from there abusive father Harper has been extremely over protective with Cullen.

Harper announced, "And wala! The handsome Cullen Row! Ready to charm Tim Drake into his love spell of looks!" Cullen gasped with joy," Ohmygodohmygod! Thank you Harper!"  Harper had Cullen in a cute man bun with long bangs covering his right eye. Cullen blushed hard by his appearance, Harper smiled genuinely.  _Honk! Honk!_ A car was already outside of the apartment. 

"Seems that our ride is here!" Cullen said excited. The siblings exit out of their apartment, locking it as the started to walk to the car. Once they were inside the car started driving to the Wayne Manor. 

"To the party we go..." Harper said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was humongous. The ballroom had many rich and snobbish people. Priceless suits and dresses from Prada or Gucci. Clark Kent and Jimmy felt uneasy at this place but they were determined to get some type of story from Bruce Wayne. As they went inside the chandelier shine bright, Jimmy was in complete awe. If Batman was hosting this gala it would dark and dim. That made Clark chuckle. Wait…dim…that made Clark remember something.  
  
_Back at the time; at Clark’s apartment…the dim light bulb flickered…_

 _It was when Clark was out of the shower as he saw Batman in his living room. “Bruce! What are you doing here?” Clark asks shockingly as he held the towel on his waist._  
  
_“So you’re dating Wonder Woman huh?” Bruce said. Clark blushed nodding his head._  
  
_“But wasn’t the reason for your divorce for your sexuality. You’re gay, Clark.” Batman declares_

_“Aren’t you the one who’s that anyway Bruce?”Clark asked._

_“I’m pansexual, Clark and you know that.”_

_“Oh okay. So you love people by personality huh? Like Talia. Okay.”_

_“Clark…I know you like me.”_

_Clark grits his teeth. “You think I don’t know that?! You know everything! I just didn’t want to hurt Wonder Woman just because I had some crush on a Dark Hero!” Batman froze and Clark looked at him. “You don’t get it okay…I was in love with you for the longest… but since you were with Talia, then Catwoman…I didn’t think I had-.”_

_Clark was cut off by Bruce’s excessive grip on Clark’s wrists as he pinned him on the wall._  
_“B-Bruce! What are you doing?” Clark asked surprised. Bruce took off his cowl revealing his face as Bruce Wayne. He had serious eyes as he went down and started sucking on Clark’s neck. Clark mewled then moaned out when he felt Bruce’s hand on Clark’s behind. Bruce looked up at Clark’s lustful eyes. It was wrong. They both knew that. An affair, a sin. But they didn’t care. Bruce took Clark to the man’s room as he plunged him down on the bed. Taking off the Batman suit armor he went up to Clark, hovering over him. Bruce already lubed Clark’s hole and marked Clark’s neck, already having his cock inside Clark letting the man adjust to it._  
_“You want to do this?” Bruce asked. Clark shifted his head, flushing, as he grabbed the pillow tightly. A tear went down from Clark’s eye. One from shame; of having this sinful affair although he loved having it. The second, from the big pleasurable girth of Bruce’s penis in him pulsing. Clark mumbled out the words, “Please…ravish me.” And thus begin their ongoing affair. “Clark…” Bruce groaned. The voice seemed to echo on the name over and over as the thrusting begins. Clark didn’t know why but their affair was turned on like a switch. Deepen feelings hidden from each other. He didn’t get it, but knew it was the best sex he had in years._  
  
“Clark!” Jimmy shouted another time trying to get the man’s attention. Clark was kind of startled and then he looked at Jimmy. "What?" Clark asked.  
  
"It's Mr. Wayne!"  
  
Bruce stood up in front of the crowd, the man of the hour. "Good evening, everyone! And thank you for coming tonight!" Bruce said with a charming smile. Bruce was in his “Brucie” state. _Great,_ Clark thought. _More flirting but its how he cannot make himself relevant to Batman._

Bruce was greeted with applause; he put his hands up making everyone hush. “I just want to say, I’m so happy seeing all these many faces helping me for my fundraiser. You know, my father had always asked me, ‘What was Gotham to you?’ Cleary, I was a boy so I’d say silly things. Like, ‘Gotham is my playground.’ Or ‘Gotham is my happy place’. Well I can tell you I can make that happen!” Soon a model of the recent Gotham came up on table brought to the stage.

“I think, now that I’m an adult. I think Gotham can be our new tomorrow.” And soon hologram buildings were on the north, south, east, and west of Gotham. “I give you a better tomorrow of Gotham! Now tell yourselves…what is Gotham to you?” Bruce left the stage at that having tons of claps form the audience. Clark wrote down everything Bruce said as Jimmy took some pictures.   It wasn’t long before Bruce came down into the crowd shaking and/or kissing hands from men to women. Clark and Jimmy rushed over to Bruce as he was talking to a woman who had way too plump lips and too much make up for her own good. Bruce noticed the two and said, “Welcome, welcome! And you two might be?”

“Clark. Clark Kent, _Daily Planet_. And this is my co-worker, Jimmy Olsen.” Clark replied playing along with Bruce’s act. Jimmy gave a little wave towards the billionaire which Bruce returned back. “So do you guys have any questions, like you reporters usually do?” Bruce asked receiving some laughs (even though it wasn’t a joke). Clark only adjusts his glasses. “Frankly, I only have one question.” Clark said.

“Which is?”

“What are you even going to do when you have your Wayne Tower expanded?” Bruce paused for a second. Then replying,

“Oh course I will be affectively putting my money into the boy’s orphanages I have sponsored.”  Clark only did a smirk. “Very well then, Mr. Wayne. I need to leave soon anyway, thank you so much for your time.”  Clark said.

“Likewise, Mr. Kent” Bruce replied.

~

Clark and Jimmy were back to Metropolis. Jimmy went back to his place as Clark dropped him off. _Beep!_

Clark looked down to see his phone had a message from Diana.

**_I’m here._ **

Clark started breathing in and out as it was his time to confess of what happened. He started driving to a small café where Diana sat with her glasses on. Clark sat down where Diana was, it wasn’t a time to chat and have dinner. This was a serious confession he had to make.

“Good evening, Clark.” Diana said sweetly.

“Hello Diana. Um, I guess I should be blunt now...I...” Clark looked into Diana’s eyes. He took a deep breath letting it out. “I’m dating Bruce…”

Silence.

That was only it as Diana stared holes into Clark. “Look, I…”

“No let me talk.” Diana interrupted. “I also had an affair…with your ex-wife Lois.” Clark widens eyes.

“Wait what?” Clark said with a little bit of anger.

“And I broke it off with her knowing it was wrong, for you.”  She tried to touch Clark’s hand but he shooed it away. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how depressed she was at work?” Clark questioned with anger. Diana furrowed her eyebrows, “Hey you can’t say anything, you cheated on me didn’t you?”

“Yes…I did but you can’t turn the tables on me. I spoke it out to you like an honest person! You made a person heart-broken? Don’t you feel any shame?!’’

“No, I don’t. But I understand we were never compatible from the start.” Clark only looked at her and left the table. “Don’t think I can forgive you for this Diana.” Clark growled. Diana soon started to follow Clark. “Forgive you!? You cheated on me if you didn’t forget! I think I should be the one saying that now should I?” The warrior woman yelled. The reporter turned his head around and shouted back, “At least I didn’t break up with the person I was with like a two dollar whore. She’s my best friend. I thought highly of you.”

“Clark, you make no sense. None of you city people do.” Clark only walked away; too furious to speak with her. He went to his car speeding away to Gotham once more. He needed some time to talk to Bruce…

~

Harper and Cullen felt really out of place as they were there. Cullen really hoped to see Tim Drake or Dick Grayson but they were all crowded by women. So they left, stealing some desserts at that. They get their ride back home…to only see that they’re home was torched with fire.

“Oh my god! No!” Cullen cried.  They both raced to it to only see that there was a message on the whole apartment door saying ‘We’re coming for you fag.’

They had no place to go…their mother is dead and their father is God only knows where. Cullen had tears to slip out. Where can they go now?


	4. ****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I am very sorry for my absence although I promise next week will be two to three extra long lengthy chapters. The reason for my uncalled for absence was of the events happening in my life. From my family (grandmother having health issues) and a recent hardcore break up that left me damaged. I know it may be silly, considering the fact that I am fifteen although the thing is that she went to have sex behind my back. And I was completely hurt by that, I don't know if anyone could understand that. Although I'm better now and my grandmother is getting better. I promise to continue the ongoing stories that I have plenty to do. Thank you for reading and hopefully understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry you'll get upcoming fluff and (possibly) angst next chapter ^^


End file.
